Previously, there has been proposed to detect a device connected to an own apparatus. For example, a sound processing apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2006-174094 A) is configured to detect a speaker actually connected to the apparatus itself by causing the speaker to output a test sound and by picking up the output test sound using a microphone.
The sound processing apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is configured to automatically correct a connection setting of the own apparatus in accordance with a connection mode of devices actually connected to the own apparatus. More specifically, the sound processing apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is configured to automatically correct various settings so that, when only front left/right (L/R) speakers and surround L/R speakers are connected to the apparatus, for example, those front L/R speakers and surround L/R speakers are detected, to thereby invalidate the setting of unconnected speakers (e.g., a center (C) channel speaker).
The sound processing apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, however, is configured to automatically correct the setting based only on the actual connection mode, and hence there are cases where the corrected connection mode does not match the connection mode desired by a user.
For example, the user may want to generate a sound field using 7-channel surround sound (front left (FL), front right (FR), center (C), surround left (SL), surround right (SR), surround back left (SBL), and surround back right (SBR) channels), including surround back speakers. In this case, when the user erroneously connects the surround back speakers to presence speaker connectors of the sound processing apparatus, the sound processing apparatus detects that presence speakers are connected, and hence generates the sound field using 7-channel surround sound (FL, FR, C, SL, SR, PL, and PR channels) including presence speakers, which does not conform to the setting intended by the user.
In other words, in this example, as long as the configuration of the connected speakers is not a configuration that cannot be implemented (e.g., a configuration including only an FL speaker and an SL speaker), the sound processing apparatus automatically generates the sound field based on a connection setting including presence speakers. Therefore, such a sound processing apparatus outputs a sound from each detected speaker, but the sounds set to be output from the setting position of the presence speakers are output from the setting position of the surround back speakers. As a result, unless the user notices a difference between a desired connection mode and the actual connection mode, the user cannot obtain the desired sound effect.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a connection confirmation system, a connection confirmation program, a connection confirmation method, and a connection detection apparatus, which are capable of detecting and informing a user of a difference between a connection mode of a connected device and a connection mode desired by the user.